Holding All The Cards Stat Sheet
by Drow79
Summary: Title is self explanatory, do not read unless you are up to date on the story Holding All the Cards. Will be spoilers for the story.


**This is just the list of stats for the story Holding All the Cards, do not read unless you are up to date on that story as there will be spoilers for Servant identities here.**

* * *

 **Lancer Include state:**

 **STR: C**

 **CON: D**

 **AGI: B**

 **MGI: D**

 **LCK: F**

 **Magic Resistance: D**

 **Battle Continuation: B**

The tenacity, determination and unyielding fighting spirit of Cu Chulainn made manifest, this ability let the Demigod fight ferociously even in a hopeless battle. This ability is passed on to Issei however unlike Cu Chulainn; the human can still suffer from exhaustion in battles.

 **Disengage: D**

Being able to withdraw from battle in the midst of combat. This ability is usually used when scouting missions go wrong and a retreat is needed. However due to Issei's lower rank, he can be stopped or hindered if the opponent is fast enough.

 **Runes: C**

Cu Chulainn obtained 18 Runes during his studies under Scáthach that can be used to respond to many situations. Issei himself can only recreate weaker versions of these spells, nor does he know what each Rune means, only its ability.

 **Protection from Arrows: C**

Provides protection against any thrown weapons, allowing the user to sense incoming attacks even if they can't see them and avoid or deflect the projectiles. Does not provide protection from weapons that explode on impact or a melee weapon with long reach. Issei's weaker version cannot withstand a large number of attacks at once or perform as well when he is tired.

 **Divinty: C**

Cu Chulainn was a demigod born of the Celtic Sun God Lugh and as such displayed incredible talent and skill due to the Divine blood running through his veins. A small portion of this Divinty is granted to Issei from the hero when using the Include state.

 **Boosted Gear Gift: A**

Type: Anti Unit

Maximum Number of Targets: Depends on the energy being transferred.

An evolution of the basic Boosted Gear Longinus, the Boosted Gear Gift retains all the abilities of the original Sacred Gear but also has the ability to Transfer the increased power to other people or objects. The transferred power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time, however, this decreases the efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer. This can also be used on a certain part of the user's body such as the eye's for enhanced vision.

 **Gae Bolg, Spear of Piercing Barbed Death: C**

Type: Anti-Unit

Maximum Amount of Targets: 1 Person

The primary ability of the Demonic Spear Gae Bolg, given to Cu Chulainn by his mentor Scáthach during his journey though the Land of Shadows. This ability reverses the nature of causality ensuring that, barring a great deal of luck, the target's heart will be pierced. Due to the reduced rank, it is a lot more taxing to activate this ability, often exhausting Issei after multiple uses.

* * *

 **Archer Include state:**

 **STR: E**

 **CON: F**

 **AGI: B**

 **MGI: C**

 **LCK: D**

 **Boosted Gear Gift: A**

Type: Anti Unit

Maximum Number of Targets: Depends on the energy being transferred.

An evolution of the basic Boosted Gear Longinus, the Boosted Gear Gift retains all the abilities of the original Sacred Gear but also has the ability to Transfer the increased power to other people or objects. The transferred power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time, however, this decreases the efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer. This can also be used on a certain part of the user's body such as the eye's for enhanced vision.

 **Phoebus Catastrophe: C**

Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm

Maximum Amount of Targets: 100 People

A complaint letter on an arrow seeking the divine protection of Artemis and Apollo with the Tauropolos received from the Guardian Deity Artemis. When fired towards the sky it causes either a rain of smaller light arrows to descend upon the targets or a single powerful light arrow capable of killing most enemies with a single hit.

 **Magic Resistance: E**

 **Crossing Arcadia: C**

While moving Issei can jump over all obstacles, including opponents, on the field. The speed of the movement depends of the rank of the skill.

 **Aesthetics of the Last Spurt: D**

Allows enemy to take the initiative and after confirming the action Issei can anticipate them. Due to being reduced to an D ranking this ability is no longer as detailed in its predictions, or as accurate.

* * *

 **Archer-Lancer Dual Include:**

 **STR: C**

 **CON: D**

 **AGI: B**

 **MGI: C**

 **LCK: D**

 **Personal skills and Noble Phantasms of both. (See above for details, I'm not writing them down again).**

 **Boosted Gear Gift: A**

Type: Anti Unit

Maximum Number of Targets: Depends on the energy being transferred.

An evolution of the basic Boosted Gear Longinus, the Boosted Gear Gift retains all the abilities of the original Sacred Gear but also has the ability to Transfer the increased power to other people or objects. The transferred power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time, however, this decreases the efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer. This can also be used on a certain part of the user's body such as the eye's for enhanced vision.

* * *

 **Caster Include State:**

 **STR: F**

 **CON: F**

 **AGI: C**

 **MGI: B**

 **LCK: E**

 **Boosted Gear Gift: A**

Type: Anti Unit

Maximum Number of Targets: Depends on the energy being transferred.

An evolution of the basic Boosted Gear Longinus, the Boosted Gear Gift retains all the abilities of the original Sacred Gear but also has the ability to Transfer the increased power to other people or objects. The transferred power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time, however, this decreases the efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer. This can also be used on a certain part of the user's body such as the eye's for enhanced vision.

 **Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu: E**

Type: Anti-Army.

Maximum amount of Targets: 100 people.

A divine treasure from the land of the dead, this mirror is the temporarily released form of the Weighted Stone of Tamamo. Once activated this Noble Phantasm draws in energy from its surroundings, including living organisms such as the users opponents, to allow the user to cast spells without draining their own reserves. It was once able to bring back the dead and was originally an EX rank Anti-World Noble Phantasm capable of covering a country, however during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War restrictions were placed on it, reducing it to a D rank and limiting the amount of energy that can be stored.

 **Witchcraft: A**

Also known as Maleficium this type of spellcasting is similar to the Dakini heavenly methods, this type of magic functions differently from magecraft, instead of using the existing materials from the environment to fuel the spells it recomposes them within the caster's own body. This lowers the prana cost of spells cast using this method. Aside from its potent combat abilities this type of spell casting is also used for other purposes including methods to discern one's time of death.

Combat Spells:

Fiery Heavens: A Curse that manifests as a talisman that then detonates into a large pillar of fire at the caster's command.

Frigid Heavens: A Curse that manifests as a talisman that creates a large pillar of ice at the caster's command.

Merciful Sky: A Mantra that greatly increases the potency of spells used by the caster by approximately 400% of the original.

 **Divinty: B**

Due to Tamamo's soul being created from Amaterasu's and because of her being a unique facet of the sun Goddess herself, she has divinity equaling a God's. When Issei includes this card, a large portion of this divinity is transferred over to him.

 **Shapeshift: B**

Like all Kitsune, Tamamo No Mae was infamous for her ability to hide her form from others, eventually leading to her being hunted down and executed. This skill allows Issei to change his form into that of another or to alter his own appearance, however due to the reduced a rank he cannot hold the transformation indefinitely like Tamamo herself.

* * *

 **Berserker Include State:**

 **STR: C+**

 **CON: C**

 **AGI: C**

 **MGI: C**

 **LCK: D**

 **Mad Enhancement: N/A**

Usually at a B ranking, this ability is sealed when in the Include state by the Class Card in order to protect Issei's mind, however the card is not able to completely negate the effect of this skill. Because of this when Issei Includes the Berserker card he will receive feelings of extreme rage and anger. This skill increases the ranking of all basic stats by one but at the cost of the user's sanity, since the skill has been sealed this enhancement is no longer in effect.

 **Battle Continuation: B**

Unlike Cu Chulainn whose Battle Continuation came from his unwavering fighting spirit, Heracles' ability instead comes from his famed ability to endure anything the Gods threw at him. This ability functions the same as Cu Chulainn's except exhaustion is no longer a problem for Issei.

 **Bravery: A+**

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination, Heracles' ability also allows him to increase his damage dealt when in melee. However, this ability is locked when under the influence of Mad Enhancement

 **Divinity: B**

Heracles was a Demi-God born from the Greek God Zeus and upon dying, he was granted a place on Mount Olympus and acknowledged as a God by his father. Because of this, he has Divinity equaling a God's and a large portion of this Divinity is granted to Issei when he Includes the card.

 **Eye of Mind (False): C**

A natural 'sixth sense' that a hero is born with and later fine-tuned through experience in multiple battles. It is a natural talent to avoid danger that is so engraved into the hero that it is active even when under the maddened state from Mad Enhancement. This helps Issei to see through half-hearted faints and makes him immune to most ambushes, however due to the reduced rank and Issei's lack of experience it is not perfect and can be fooled.

 **Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred Heads: C~A+**

Type: Depends on the target.

Maximum number of targets: 1

The most trusted of all of Heracles' Noble Phantasms it originally had the form of a bow and arrow, which was used to slay the Hydra, an immortal nine headed serpent. After slaying the Hydra this technique became a Noble Phantasm that could then be utilized by other weapons, including swords and even shields. When this technique is used it allows the user to release a high speed attack that consists of nine consecutive strikes that are so fast they appear to be overlapping. This Noble Phantasm is lost when under the influence of Mad Enhancement.

 **God's Hand: C**

Type: Anti-Unit (Self)

Maximum number of targets: 1

The great hero Heracles underwent twelve labors as a form of atonement for murdering his family in a maddened rage that was induced by the jealous Goddess Hera. Upon his completion of all twelve labors the Gods rewarded him with an immortal body, his skin became impervious to all mundane weapons and he gained multiple lives that could not be taken by the same method twice, representing each labor that the hero completed. These lives can be regained at a rate of two lives every three days and regardless of whether or not the attack kills him, the hero will gain an immunity to the attack or weapon after encountering it for the first time. These immunities reset after the Issei exits the Install or Include state. Due to this Noble Phantasm's reduced ranking Issei is only has protection from weapons that are C- rank and below. The teen also only has three lives instead of the hero's original twelve that need to be taken.

* * *

 **Scathach Stat sheet:**

 **STR: B**

 **CON: A**

 **AGI: A**

 **MAG: C**

 **LCK: D**

 **Magic Resistance (DxD verse): A**

 **Rune Magic: A**

 **Godslayer: B**

Due to Scathach's past experience with fighting God's, she deals more damage to those that have divine blood running through their veins.

 **Haunts of Wisdom: A+**

Haunts of Wisdom is the intellect of the abyss, acquired as a consequence of surpassing humans, killing Gods and being left behind in the outside of the world. Scathach can use this to learn any skills at a B ranked level except for a few that are unique to only that hero, however the witch must first consider the person she is copying to be a hero for the skill to activate. Due to her isolation and high standards, very few have ever been able to reach this status, such as Cu Chulainn. This skill also gives the user the ability to teach these acquired skills to others, however the success rate is dependent on the student.

Known skills copied:

Clairvoyance: the ability to predict certain events before they happen. When used by Scathach in combat it acts as an Eye of Mind (True).

Protection from Arrows.

Disengage.

Battle Continuation.

Magic Resistance (Nasuverse).

 **Gae Bolg Alternate: A+**

The ultimate attack of the Immortal Witch Scathach, in which she produces two prototype models of Gae Bolg to cause heavy damage to her opponents and immobilize them, each ranking at a B ranked Noble Phantasm. After they have been immobilized she uses the current Gae Bolg and throws it at her trapped enemy, the attack then hits with the force equaling an A ranked Noble Phantasm.

* * *

 **Archer Install State:**

 **STR: D**

 **CON: E**

 **AGI: A**

 **MGI: B**

 **LCK: C**

 **Magic Resistance: D**

 **Phoebus Catastrophe: B**

Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm

Maximum Amount of Targets: 100 People

A complaint letter on an arrow seeking the divine protection of Artemis and Apollo with the Tauropolos received from the Guardian Deity Artemis. When fired towards the sky it causes either a rain of smaller light arrows to descend upon the targets or a single powerful light arrow capable of killing most enemies with a single hit.

 **Raging Boar Serving The Heavenly Dragon: Agrius Metamorphosis: A**

Type: Anti-Unit (Self)

Maximum number of targets: 1

Chant:

 _We are the ones who laugh at the Infinite,_

 _We are the ones who grieve at the Dream,_

 _We are the ones who chose the path of ruin,_

 _We are what the world desires,_

 _We are what the world rejects,_

 _We are power,_

 _And now we are the ones who are caged in Madness,_

 _And yet there is no one there to hold our chains,_

 _For we are the Calydonian Boar_ ,

 _Now, until we sink into the Crimson Purgatory with our Master,_

 _Let us rage…once more._

The result of the fusing between the Archer Class Card and Sacred Gear Longinus Boosted Gear through the subconscious use of Heaven's Feel, this Noble Phantasm is an adaptation of Atalanta's second Noble Phantasm Agrius Metamorphosis. Like its predecessor, this Noble Phantasm increases all basic stats except luck by one and gives the equivalent of an A ranked Mad Enhancement as well as an A ranked Transformation skill. While in this state Phoebus Catastrophe is sealed, but the bow can still be used as a weapon by fusing itself to the users' body. However due to Mad Enhancement's similarity to Juggernaut Drive, once this skill is activated the user goes into a state similar to an incomplete Juggernaut Drive. Destroying their surroundings upon activation as well unleashing a portion of the Red Dragon's Ultimate Power, usually manifesting itself through beams of energy or continually growing limbs and blades.

 **Stats under Agrius Metamorphosis:**

 **STR: C**

 **CON: D**

 **AGI: A+**

 **MGI: A**

 **LCK: C**

 _#The thing about fusing the bow to her body is actually canon in Fate Apocrypha, apparently Transformation skill is similar to the T-virus…who knew?_

 **Crossing Arcadia: B**

While moving the user can jump over all obstacles, including opponents, on the field. The speed of the movement depends of the rank of the skill.

 **Aesthetics of the Last Spurt: D**

Allows enemy to take the initiative and after confirming the action the user can anticipate them, this ability allows for near perfect counters provided one can act fast enough.

 **The Golden Apple: D**

This skill draws the enemy to a desired location by displaying something treasured to the victims, be it an item, place or person.

* * *

 **This will be continually updated as the story goes on.**


End file.
